Fairy Tail Highschool
by luluw5
Summary: The whole gang is back in high school! With principal Makarov, rival school Phantom Lord, and new student Lucy Heartphilia, who knows what the school year will bring! Possible shippings with Lucy, look forward to definite GaLe! Watch for rough language and possible sexual themes later, my second fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

The classroom was filled with conversation as the new school year commenced. Junior girls squeezing with joy as they were reunited with their friends, guys who had spent the summer together gaming greeting each other with a familiar handshake. All of the students were gradually shifting into their friend groups. The jocks and their lackeys too the back if the classroom, while the more popular cheerleader girls grouped near the windows, checking their hair and their phones. Smaller groups of friends joined together around the desks. The book worms, the popular boys, the sluts, all making up for a summers worth of lost time.

"Morning everyone," Gray said before he was interrupted by a bucket of water landing on his head.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And obnoxious laugh was heard from the back if the classroom.

"NATSU YOU STUPID HOT-HEAD LOOK WHAT YOU DID," Gray screamed in outrage.

A distinctive pink head popped up from near the back of the room.

"I got you soooo good Gray hahahaha!" Natsu chortled.

The classroom had fallen silent and was watching the familiar scene with amusement.

"Ah they're at it already," Lisanna sighed from her window seat.

"I thought they would at least wait until first period," Levy whispered to the girl sitting in the desk next to her.

"LISTEN YOU JERK," Gray began.

Natsu was still holding back barely contained laughter as Gray initiated a long winded threat.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Droy muttered to Elfman who was situated next to him at the back of the classroom.

"No! They must fight, like real men!" Elfman declared.

Jet who was on the other side of Droy rolled his eyes before returning his dreamy gaze to Levy, who had settled back into her seat with a book.

The two arguing boys were almost at blows until the door opened. In came a woman in a long white dress with red ruffles and straps carrying a stack of books. Following Mirajane, was the rather short Principal Makarov.

"Settle down class settle," Miss Mira said. "The principal has some announcements for you." She gestured to Makarov before returning to her seat.

"Thank you Miss Mira, now class, I'd like to introduce you to a new student, Lucy if you will," Makarov announced as he gestured towards the door. A girl in a blue and white striped t-shirt and jean short-shorts skipped in. Parts if her past shoulder length blonde hair was tied in a ponytail with a pink bow on her head. She carried a white purse/book bag with a. Ring of presumably her house keys attached to the strap.

"Hi everyone! My name is Lucy, and I recently moved to Magnolia. Please be nice to me!" Lucy said with a bright smile.

"Thank you Lucy, you may take the seat next to Levy," Mirajane directed.

"Over here Lucy," Levy waved from her seat. Lucy skipped over, causing her breasts to bounce and earning appreciative muttering a from the male population of the class.

"New girl is stacked," Loke muttered to Gray who had taken his wet shirt off.

"I see," Gray observed

"You want her?" Loke inquired of his dark haired friend.

Gray glanced over at Loke who sat a few feet away. The spikey orange haired boy was cleaning his glasses with his shirt while trying to keep a convincing poker face.

Gray smiled at his friend's obviousness and said, "Nah she's all yours man."

Loke glanced up looking pleased before replacing his glasses and leaning against the wall. Oblivious to all the chatter whirling around, Lucy and Levy had already hit it off and were heatedly discussing an author they enjoyed the works of. Principal Makarov cleared his throat in an attempt to get the students' attention.

"I wasn't quite finished," he stated. "Now then, it has come to my attention that our long standing rivalry with the Our Phantom Lord Prepatory School has become a slight problem."

The student of Fairy Tail High frowned slightly at the mention of the fanatically religious school for teenage delinquents. The deep rooted hatred between the two had started when Fairy Tail's football team had beat out Phantom Lord's for the statewide championship.

"Now there is nothing wrong with some friendly competition, and even the harmless prank war I can turn a blind eye to, but when someone DESTROYS THE WALLS TO THE BOYS LOCKER ROOMS, THAT IS TOO MUCH!" Makarov reprimanded the students. Many of them winced, the their loving principal rarely raises his voice to any of them.

"Now while the wrongdoer still has yet to be caught," Makarov continued while glaring at Natsu, who was in the corner whistling, "we are investigated thoroughly. We are lucky though in that Phantom Lord didn't sue." Makarov sighed, and looked at the ground. Suddenly, he startled to chuckle.

"It was a pretty great prank though," he said as his laughter continued. "The star quarterback was completely in the buff when that wall fell exposing him to the entire hallway of the gym!" The principal was now leaning on the blackboard to support himself as the entire classroom rang with the laughter of the students. Natsu grinned at Gray and Elfman, who had helped him set up the entire thing.

"So in conclusion, while the rivalry may live on, try to keep the property damage to a minimum. And always remember, bring honor to this school!" Makarov finished.

The entire class cheered as he left the classroom. As the teacher claimed them down, the first day of classes began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The bell rang as Miss Mira organized the papers in her desk. Lisanna approached the front of the room with a paper bag in her hands.

"Mira-sis," she said. "You left without your lunch again."

Mirajane looked up at her younger sister, noticing for the first time that she was in the classroom.

"Oh my, I suppose I did. Thank you Lisanna," she said as she gratefully accepted the bag. "Now your class is down the hall, you better go before they miss you."

"Bye Mira-sis, bye Elf-bro," Lisanna happily waved as she skipped out of the classroom.

Looking up, Mirajane surveyed the classroom for role call.

"Everyone in your seats, home room is starting," she called out. "Natsu, Gray, stop fighting! Gray put your shirt back on, we are in school. Elfman, leave Jet and Droy alone. Everyone please in your seats."

The room gradually settled down as Miss Mira finished her role call.

"Now then, do we know where Evergreen, Erza, and Cana are?"

The door to the classroom then opened, revealing three girls in the threshold. The first was a busty brunette in only a bikini top and skinny jeans, with a strange tattoo on her left arm. She staggered a little as she walked in, almost as if drunk. The next was am equally busty redhead, with a turtleneck black sweater in as well as shorts and leggings, for some reason. And lastly, a girl in a knee length, strapless green dress walked in. She was the same height as the others, and like them blessed with above average breasts. With light brown hair flowing far past her shoulders, and thin wire framed glasses covering her hazel eyes, she seemed the perfect mix of tramp and glasses girl.

"Ah it's nice of you ladies to join us, we were just taking our seats and getting ready to start," Miss Mira said sweetly. "Sit wherever you like."

The tree girls wordlessly took strutted to the back aisle next to the windows. A green haired girl with a cowboy hat was sitting in the far back daydreaming out the window.

"Ahem," the trampy glasses-girl cleared her throat. "I said AHEM."

The green haired girl sat up in terror realizing she was being replaced. Upon seeing the three girls glaring at her, she hurriedly grabbed her bag and moved to the other side of the classroom where she huddled trembling slightly. The three newcomers took their seats and took out their phones.

"Alright then class it's time to discuss the coming school year!" Miss Mira began to drone. "This year..."

Lucy, observing all this from her seat next to Levy, was understandably confused.

"That's Evergreen's posse," Levy said darkly. "The biggest sluts in the school. Evergreen in the one in the dress, the other two are Erza Scarlet, and Cana Alberona. Cana, the one in the bikini, is almost always drunk or drinking. Needless to say, she's ended up being taken home by a lot of guys."

"Well Erza doesn't look that bad," Lucy mused, "she's pretty well covered up."

"That's because her parents don't let her out of the house without every inch of her body covered, except her hands and face that is. Take another look." Levy instructed.

Upon second glance, Lucy found that the turtleneck and shorts had been discarded! leaving Erza in only extremely form-fitting leggings, and a crop-top that barely cleared her breasts. After bending over a digging around in her bag (causing quite a few male students to become afflicted with spontaneous nose bleeds) Erza brought out a pair of bunny ears that she donned and then proceeded to file her nails.

"Bunny ears...!?" Lucy exclaimed with a shocked face.

"Yeah, no one is quite sure why she wears them, but she is very find of them and gets extremely angry if you comment or touch them. Otherwise, she is a slut just like the others." Levy explained.

"What about Evergreen?" Lucy inquired looking back over to the group of girls, only to freeze when she realized they were staring at her.

"Look away!" Levy hissed. "You do NOT want to get on their bad side! Trust me, anyway I'll tell you after school. Would you like to come over to my place?" Levy offered with a smile.

"Yeah definitely!" Lucy said back. "I can't wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The two girls weaved through the throngs if people occupying the hallway. Passing countless lockers, water fountains, and bathrooms, Levy led Lucy through the labyrinth like school.

'Wow it's a good thing I have someone to show me around,' Lucy thought. 'Theres no way if be able to get around by myself.'

After a few more turns the two girls found themselves in a considerably less crowded hallway. Panting heavily from the unanticipated sprint, Lucy looked around. It seemed just like any other hallway of the school, with double rows of green lockers lining the off-white walls, broken only by the classrooms that were set up at regular intervals, or the occasional water fountain alcove.

"Oh dear," Levy muttered, "it seems I made a wrong turn."

"What," Lucy said, the alarm apparent in her voice. "What do you mean? Will we be late?"

"Oh no most certainly not, no one actually has gym on the first day, but we sill need to sign in so they know we didn't leave school," Levy assured her. The blunette looked down the hallway with a deep frown on her face.

"Then what's the problem? Are we not going to be able to in?"

"No it's not that, it's just, I'm not sure where we are..." Levy said hesitantly.

"But this is your school!" Lucy exclaimed. "How could you not know it."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I never come here, it's not for girls like us!" Levy said slightly hysterically.

"What do you..." Lucy began before trailing off at the sight of a dark imposing figure at the opposite end of the hallway.

"Ah girls! Girls girls, did you come here for some funnn?" The figure said cheerily.

As he got closer, Lucy could make up his dark coat and jeans, as well as the beanie that covered his eyes.

'How can that man see with his eyes under that hat?' Lucy wondered.

Levy had positioned herself behind Lucy! ready to drag them both away at a moments notice.

"Lucy let's go, you don't want to get mixed up with them," Levy pleaded.

"Who's they? What do you mean?" Lucy questioned.

"Ooooh you're the new girl! Nice tits!" The strange man had gotten even closer, now Lucy could see a pierced tongue hanging out of his mouth. Noticing Lucy's stare, the man waggled it shamelessly, causing Lucy to shudder with disgust.

"Yeah let's leave," Lucy followed her friend.

"Awww but we could've had some funnnn! Didn't you want one of my babies?" The man called after them.

'Babies?' Though Lucy.

Once away from the man, the girls stopped for a breather.

"Gosh I'm sorry, I never meant to bring you there, I've never actually met him in person." Levy apologized.

"It's fine, nothing happened, it was just slightly creepy, that's all," Lucy assured her. "Who was that anyway?"

"That was Bixslow, he's a part of the main group in this school. Another member was Evergreen, I never got a chance I tell you about her." Levy explained. "Evergreen is the school slut, she even performs a variation or prostitution."

"That's disgusting! Does she have no shame?" Lucy asks appalled.

"She doesn't actually take their money, in exchange for letting the boys 'have fun' with her, she makes them her slaves," Levy wrinkled her nose at this. "She grants them sexual favors, and they have to do her bidding."

"That is utterly repulsive." Lucy stated with distaste.

"I agree," Levy said with a nod. "She is the self proclaimed 'queen' of Fairy Tail High, and her lackeys back up that title for her. She thinks she is the most beautiful girl in the school because all the girls love her, but in reality, she's just a whore." Levy concluded.

"Wait, so is Bixlow one one of her 'lackeys'?" Lucy inquired.

"No, as I said before, they are both part of the highest group in the school. The Raijinshuu," Levy corrected. "Evergreen does assist Bixlow in his aspect of the group though."

"Which would be...?" Lucy asked slowly

"He sells his 'voodoo' dolls, guarantee to make a young girl's school crush fall in love with her," Levy responded.

"Wait, voodoo!?" Lucy said shocked. "Does it actually work?"

"In a way," Levy began, as she started walking down the hall. "Come one lets get to the gym office. I'll tell you on the way."

"In a way the 'voodoo' works, if the girl obtains one of Bixlow's 'babies', the guy she had been chasing will agree to go out with her," Levy explained to Lucy! who was walking alongside her.

"Wow, then! He must make a ton of money!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No, he doesn't," Levy said with a cold look in her eyes. "None of the Raijinshuu work for money."

"Then what do you pay with?" Lucy queried.

"Their _bodies_," Levy spat out. "In exchange for s strip show, Bixlow will give those stupid girls one of his supposed 'voodoo love dolls' so they can get the man they're after."

"Wait, didn't you say Evergreen sometimes helped him?" Lucy remembered.

"I was just getting to that," Levy continued as they rounded yet another corner. "The dolls don't actually have any sort of magic in them, instead, Evergreen will order(i) the boy to go out with whichever girl was after him. None of them can refuse her, and they can be very unhappy depending on who bought the doll."

"That's horrible! That's basically slavery!" Lucy cried out, horrified.

"Yes, basically, they're only at the head because they stepped on everyone to get there," Levy finished darkly. "Well were here!"

The girls stepped outside the main school and looked onto the main field, with the white gym building bordering it.

"Alright, let's get signed in!" Lucy exclaimed happily as she pulled her new best friend by the arm with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lucy POV

'Dear mom, today was my first day at the new school. Fairy Tail High is really beautiful! And I already have a best friend. Her name is Levy and she loves reading novels even more than I do. Since it's as the first day, we didn't have to go to gym. I'm happy because didn't bring any clothes to change into anyway. Mom, the social situation here is really messed up. Basically half of the grades male population has been enslaved by this bitchy slut! And she's not even the head of the operation, or so levy tells me. But I'll be ok mom! I made great friends, and in fact, I'm on the way to one of their houses...'

"Lucy what are you writing?" Levy asked after 5 minutes of walking I silence.

I started in surprise at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Oh sorry Levy, it's nothing," I stated as I put my notebook full of letters back into my bag. "Are we going much further?" I asked, peering down the gray brick road we were traversing.

"Not too much further, don't worry," Levy said with a smile.

"Ok!"

We walked in silence again until we reached an intersection.

"Which way do we go?" I asked, observing the different paths.

"Oh here we just take a..." Suddenly Levy froze.

"Levy?" I whispered. "Is something wrong?"

"We should go Lucy, there's trouble ahead," She warned.

'Trouble?' I thought.

Looking past Levy, I saw five peculiar looking figures. On the far right, was a girl with blue hair, darker than Levy's possibly because it looked very wet. On her left, was a rather large man with a _two_ handkerchiefs pressed to his eyes, presumably to stop the frightening flow of tears pouring from his eyes. On his left was another man, about half his height. This one had a monocle, and by the looks of it, a bad cramp in his neck causing it to be tilted sideways. On the far left of the group, a younger looking dark haired man with a facial tattoo. Walking ahead of all of them was a large man with long, spiky black hair and who was covered in piercings. I mean covered, nose, ears, eyebrows, he somehow even manages to get his forehead and chin pierced multiple times! I looked over at Levy whose eyes were wide and trembling as she brought her hands up to hide her chest.

"Levy are you ok?" I began as I took a step over to her, dropping my map of magnolia in the process.

She answered me as I bent to pick it up.

"I'm fine Lucy, but those people are Fairy Tail High's rivals, they are from Phantom Lord!" This last part she said with a little more intensity than I think she meant.

"Oops," she squeaked, covering her mouth.

"Well look what we have here! A couple of fairies," the heavily pierced man said.

"Julia does not like fairies," said the woman with the wet blue hair. She shivered before adding, "Juvia does not like the cold either."

"Well maybe if Juvia used a hair dryer after her showers, she wouldn't be so cold all the time!" The man with the facial tattoo exclaimed.

Throughout this queer exchange, all the strangers continued to glare at Levy and me.

"We're terribly sorry to have bothered you, but my friend and I were just going home, have a nice day," I quickly excused us as I grasped Levy's arm in an attempt to move last the weird group.

"Stop right there," the pierced man said, grabbing Levy's arm as we walked past. "Where do you think you're going without introducing me to your new friend McGarden?" He roughly pushed her back in front of him and gestured to me to join her.

"Levy are you ok?" I asked worriedly. "What is wrong with you! Let us be."

"I have no interest in talking to you Gajeel, this is Lucy, she is a new student today. Now we're going to continue on our way," Levy said hurriedly as she brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Ooh where we going? Our place is this way. Come on guys, let's show 'em!" Gajeel declared as he grabbed my arm, signaling for the tall crying man to grab Levy.

"Hey! What is this, what are you doing! Leave us alone we're going home!" I cried out.

"This is kidnapping! You can go to jail release us at once!" Levy was almost screaming with outrage and fear.

"Oi, stop screaming and we won't get violent. We just wanna show you how the new campus looks, you know _the_ _one_ _you_ _blew up,_" Gajeel stated.

"Yeah shut yer traps you stupid fairies!" The one with a facial tattoo sneered.

"Juvia has no wish to partake in this, may Juvia meet the rest at school?" The blue haired girl who is apparently named Juvia requested.

"All of this shouting is so sad! Juvia is leaving, this is just too sad!" The larger man wept as he cried all over Levy.

"This is gross," she complained. "Stop crying on me!" Suddenly, Levy did something I never expected her to do, she stomped on the crying man's foot then kicked him in the shins!

"Levy! Go get the police!" I called after her.

"I'll do better, I'll get our classmates!" She called back to me.

"Shit get her!" Gajeel yelled pointing in the direction Levy ran off in.

"On it," the tattooed man stated before being knocked over by the crying man.

"It's soooooo saaaaaaad!" He wailed.

"Shut up you useless piece of shit! Sol, get after her!" Gajeel directed, addressing the man with the monocle.

"As you wish, mon ami," he said as he rushed off after my friend.

"Let me go!" I said. "I can have you arrested for assault!"

Gajeel looked down at me with a malicious grin, "come now, we're just going to show you how superior our school is to yours gihihihi." He ended his ridiculous claim with a giggle.

Helplessly, I felt myself being dragged away in the direction Levy and I had been previously heading, with this scary pierced man in front of me, and two strange emotional men behind me. Finding myself unable to escape, I resigned myself to wait until Levy got help.

'Dear mom, I really hope Levy comes back soon! Love, Lucy.'


	5. Chapter 5

Levy's POV

'I can't believe we ran into Phantom Lord students! I know my house is at least a neighborhood away from their school, and I've never seen any of them around here before! Agh and now Lucy is in trouble! This is awful!' I thought frantically to myself.

I continued running, not sure if the second pair of footsteps I heard were those of pursuit, or simply an echo.

'I'm so close to Fairy Tail, I _have_ to get some help!' I was determined to rescue Lucy from those awful people! 'Hopefully they aren't hurting her, after all, Lucy is new and hasn't done anything to them.' I tried to assure myself.

Lost in thought, I failed to notice a small rock on the pavement.

"Eek!" I squeaked as my foot slipped. The footsteps I heard before continued, someone was chasing me! As I started to get up to face my pursuer, the footsteps slowed down. I felt a presence above me, and looked up to see a strangely monocled face.

"Salut," he said with a twisted smile.

"Hello Sol," I replied. "If you aren't going to help me up, then please get out of my way."

"Ah, excusez-moi mademoiselle," he said as he offered his hand to me.

'Wow, I didn't think he actually would,' I thought as I stupidly took his hand.

In a flash, I found my right arm pinned behind my back in a painful matter. A sharp intake of air signaled to Sol that he had me.

"Bastard," I muttered.

"Maintenant, that's quite strong language pour une jolie mademoiselle," he had the nerve to reprimand me on my language? Who does this guy think he is? "Mais, don't scream, I don't want to harm you."

I, of course, took this opportunity to shriek as loud as I could.

"Non non non, that is nonsense with _3_ nons!" He said as he twisted my arm harder, causing me to fall to me knees. "Now if you ask very nicely I will let you up, and then we will go see Gajeel oui? Now just say, 'Monsieur Sol, please I beg of you, allow me off my knees' ok? Go!"

I glared at him from my position on the ground before grimacing from the pain. "Monsieur Sol, please, I...beg of you... GO TO HELL," I finished with a yell as I tried to free my arm.

"Impudent girl," he snarled, no longer smiling stupidly. "I'll drag you there by you hair if I have to."

"Well that just wouldn't be very nice, would it _Moncher_ _Sol_?" My head snapped up as I looked for the source of this new voice.

"Excusez-moi," Sol started, equally confused, "who is there?"

"MANLY MEN!" A familiar voice rang out from somewhere behind us.

"Elfman! Natsu Gray!" I exclaimed happily. "Thank god you're here!"

"RAHHH," Elfman yelled as he rushed Monsieur Sol.

"Quel cauchemar!" Sol exclaimed as he released me to flee. Natsu and Gray helped me up as Elfman gave the chase.

"What happened?" Gray asked as he began to interrogate me.

"Lucy and I were going to my house when we bumped into these goons! I was trying to get help when I tripped and Sol got me!" I cried out.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, "who's Lucy?"

"She's the new girl in our homeroom today," Gray answered for me. "God maybe if you let some of that hot air out of your head, you would be able to notice these kinda of things."

"You know Lucy, Natsu! She was in a bunch of classes with us today," I explained.

"Uhhhh doesn't ring a bell," Natsu said as he scratched his head.

"Where is Lucy anyway?" Gray asked as he helped me up.

"Gajeel and the rest of his group got her!" I cried out. "I ran off to get help, you guys need to help me save her!"

"I don't know," Natsu said, "she is just a new student, they probably won't do anything to her."

"Does that mean you remember her?" I inquired.

"Nope!" Natsu said while vigorously shaking his head.

"Uhhh," I said while wracking my brain for something that would jog Natsu's selective memory. "She gave you her chili at lunch today!"

Natsu stood there blankly for a second before exploding into motion. "LET'S GO SAVE LUCCCCYYYYYYYYYY!" he screamed as he ran off.

"HEY HOT-HEAD YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Gray yelled after him.

Gray ran after him leaving me standing helplessly without a rescue party.

'Shit!' I thought, 'now how can I help Lucy?'

I heard high pitched voices coming from around the corner. I went to see if it was any form of aid, and nearly bumped into Erza and Cana. They both looked at me with annoyance.

"Can you please get out of the way, you're the fourth person to almost knock us over," Cana said huffily. "Well at least you're not some sweaty boy."

"Cana, Erza, please I need your help!" I begged. After explaining the situation to them, the two girls looked at each other. With a nod, Erza adjusted her bunny ears and Cana took a swig from a bottle that had appeared from nowhere.

"Let's go," Cana said determinedly.

"Let's help Lucy," Erza said quietly.

I smiled at the unexpected show of support, as we raced off towards Our Phantom Lord Preparatory School.

'Hang in there Lucy, we're coming for you!'


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy's POV

I walked stiffly behind my captors, joints barely moving. I had to force each step I took, wanting nothing more than to turn tail and run. But I couldn't, not with those emotional idiots behind me. Through some interrogation. Of my own, I learned their names were Aria and Totomaru. I'm surprised they answered any of my questions at all, but they seem to be fine with regaling me for the time being.

"It's so sad, Sol hasn't come back with the blue haired girl!" The crying one, Aria wailed.

"Yeah, she's probably off getting her little fairy friends. What a bitch," the tattooed man, Totomaru agreed.

"Enough of that," Gajeel snapped. "Her name is Levy, and that is not the point right now. If Sol is incompetent enough to not be able to retrieve her without doing harm, then so be it."

"Uh Gajeel," Totomaru said anxiously, "you never said anything about not hurting her..."

Having heard this, Gajeel's head immediately snapped around.

"WHAT," he roared. "TOTOMARU GO AFTER THEM THIS INSTANT AND MAKE SURE SHE'S OK."

Totomaru nodded meekly before racing off to escape the furious Gajeel.

'Interesting,' I thought to myself.

"Don't want to hurt her 'eh?" I teased. "She's a big girl, can take care of herself. Or do you just not want another man another man all over her, huh? Forcing himself on her, beating her to the ground-" my malicious taunts were silenced by his backhand connecting to my cheek. He then grabbed my hair pulling me close to his face. At this distance, I could examine every single one of his rivet-like piercings. Wanting to take my mind away from the pain of him grasping my hair, I counted all of them, 14 on his face alone.

"I was being nice before in not hurting you, but if I want I can make you a whole lot less pretty," he threatened. He reached his left hand into his pocket, while continuing to yank my hair. My tear filled eyes widened as I saw the glimmer of a blade being removed from his back pocket. The rested the blade of the knife lazily on my right cheek as he he spoke, "any more smart comments, and I'll perform a little nip and tuck on you myself. I'm sure you've had plenty of work done already, and carving things up is a specialty of mine," he replaced the knife in his pocket with a devilish grin, as he proceeded to shove me away. Luckily, I was caught by Aria before I could completely fall.

"Bring her," Gajeel barked, "let's see what reinforcements that shrimpy blue haired one conjured up," he furrowed his brow slightly as he referred to Levy as "that shrimpy blue haired one." Though at this point, whatever relationship they had was the least of my concerns.

'Ok Lucy, get a grip,' I thought as I wiped my eyes. 'He is armed, definitely dangerous, and is taking me to his school. Now there are only two of them, but the other two went after Levy, and that girl is still waiting at their school, probably. This has the potential to be very bad,' I clenched my teeth with resolve as I shoved Aria away from me. With my chin held high I continued after Gajeel.

'I will just have to cope until help arrives, thank god I don't have any homework today, and I hope my dad is ok with me coming home late,' my mind began to wander as I set my feet on auto pilot. Mindlessly following Gajeel while my thoughts were elsewhere. I suppose it is for this reason that I crashed right into his back when he stopped walking.

"Ouch fuck!" I said loudly, holding my head in my hand.

"Watch where you're going, bitch," he growled at me. "We're here," he stepped aside allowing me to see the infamous Our Phantom Lord Preparatory School campus. I will admit, it was impressive. With a towering, gray and black main building along with steel sub buildings connected by glass hallways, it had a dark aesthetic to it. There were red and orange construction cones and tape marring the over all uniformity of it to the far right, presumably the boys locker rooms which had been blown up. In contrast to our school's open field and scattered facilities, Phantom Lord's campus was cramped, and interconnected through a web of winding hallways that I'm sure not even Levy could traverse without coming to harm.

"Take notes," Gajeel uttered pompously, "this is what a real school looks like."

"It just looks like a black hole for learning to me," I spat vehemently. "Everyone knows that it doesn't matter what the school looks like, it's how much you learn. And after Fairy Tail beating you out for the top scores in the _country _ever since it's founding, I think we have you beat for that as well," I finished triumphantly."

"If I wanted you opinion, I'd ask for it," he literally spat at me.

I dodged that disgusting display with disdain.

"trust me, it prefer not being here giving my opinion," I retorted. "What was the point of bringing me here anyway?"

"You are Lucy Heartphilia, correct?" He said glaring down at me.

"That is my name," I said slowly, wondering how he could've known what I hadn't told anyone but my teachers.

"Well your father contacted out principal, seems like he wanted you to attend here, instead of _Fairy Tail Highschool_," he finished mockingly.

I gasped in outrage, "my father never expressed these wishes to me! Besides, I would _never_ go to this school and end up like you!" I said jabbing a finger in his direction, and then as an after thought, swinging my arm to point at Aria as well, "or _him_," Aria then promptly burst into tears. Stamping my feet in frustration I added, "or any of you jacked up delinquents!"

"Well you can take it up with him when he comes around later to enroll you," Gajeel said, brushing off my previous insults."

"Hmph," I had nothing to say to them, so I simply crossed my arms and turned away.

"Come on, we'll give you the tour," Gajeel offered as he grabbed my shoulder.

I smacked his hand away before turning and growling menacingly, "don't touch me you swine."

"Bahahahaha!" Gajeel broke into uproarious laughter before grabbing me by the arm again and walking to the main building.

"You've got some spirit in you," He said with a malevolent gleam in his eye, "we'll have to fix them now won't we?"

I gulped and looked up nervously at my abductor, seeing no hint of merriment in his face, I decided not to provoke him further.

'If all I can do now is wait then wait I shall,' I decided.

But who will come first, my traitorous father, or my friends?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Levy's POV

With Monsieur Sol gone and two new allies at my back, I felt confidence surge through me. Erza, Cana, and I were sprinting through the winding streets of Magnolia, the orange and red brick apartments and shops nothing but a blur. In my mind, I already knew where to go, having taken the path many times before. So, with my body firmly set in the way, I allowed my mind to marvel at my unlikely accomplices. Apparently, Erza had taken a liking to Lucy after having met her (Cana explained this to me) and is angry that Phantom would stoop to this level (bit that she's showing it!) and furthermore, she is a loyal student at Fairy Tail, and can't stand to see any of her classmates come to harm (well, ok then).

Cana simply wanted to pay back some of the Phantom Lord creeps for hitting on her in the streets. Her tendency to get drunk and not wear proper clothing has attracted a lot of unwanted attention, but while normally after expressing her distaste, then men back off, Phantom Lord students continuously harass her. I felt myself grin, glad to have such strong, if unlikely, associates to back me up, otherwise this would be very difficult indeed!

Natsu's POV

I sprinted down the road as fast as I could. Thanks to Levy I remembered our newest classmate, and was in a hurry to rescue her!

'Those bastards,'I thought to myself,'if they've even touched a hair on her head…. Her blonde, wavy hair… I wonder what it feels like. It probably smells pretty.' I had been gradually slowing down as my thoughts went off track. I had reached a walking pace while imagining running my fingers through her hair.

"HEY STEAM FOR BRAINS," Gray shouted from behind me. I turned around in surprise, not knowing he had been following me.

"You're going the wrong way asshole!" He yelled.

"Was not!" I defended myself nobly.

"Were too!" He retorted.

It went on like this for several minutes before we heard a distinct panting coming from across the street. I silenced Gray, and turned to look just as Totomaru came out of a side alley!

"Damn is Sol," he panted, "Where are you?"

"Hey Totomaru!" I screamed. He looked up, startled before narrowing his eyes at us.

"Well if it isn't Natsu and Gray from Fairy Butt High!" He snarled.

"Why you!" I roared as I dashed across the cobble street, cutting off a red taxi in the process.

"What do you want, trash?" Totomaru taunted.

"I just want to introduce you to my friend," I responded, keeping my face perfectly calm.

"Friend? Huh?" Totomoaru looked around confused, and upon seeing no one else but Gray across the street, I grabbed his should, forcing him to look at me.

"My friend Mr. Fist!" I declared, flattening his nose with a satisfying crunch!

He took three steps back, dazed, before shaking his head and looking at me with murderous intent in his eyes.

"Well I have some friends of my own!" He roared. How original.

He lashed out at me with his fists, I dodged all but one of his attacks which landed square on my temple. I luckily remembered to go with the blow, retaining minimal damage even after taking a hit. I responded in kind, first with a right cross, and then with an uppercut that sent him stumbling backwards. I got ready to finish it when Gray finally made his way across the street.

"I'll deal with him, Natsu," he offered, "you go after Lucy." I suppose he had seen my unprecedented reaction to the blonde's abduction.

"Thanks Gray," I said with a smile, before turning and running up the hill that would eventually lead to Our Phantom Lord Preparatory School.

I'm coming for you, Lucy. Hang in there.

Elfman's POV

'This wimpy Phantom Lord student had been running for at least 20 minutes, or so it felt,' I thought to myself. 'It is a good thing I am so manly, or else I would have tired long ago.'

I had lost sight of the strange man, but had a general feel for where he was heading. We were at least 15 blocks from his school, meaning he couldn't be far. I continued running determinedly.

'I have to find him,' I decided. 'It would be a blow to my manhood if I let this weakling get away!'

I trudged on, passing alleys and shops, nothing but an orange and brown blur as I ran. Suddenly, a brown leg stuck out from one of the alleyways. Not seeing it in time, I tripped and skidded a good 5 feet before hitting a flower pot that someone had left next to their stoop. I groaned aloud, realizing how weak that was.

"Oh ho ho!" Sol appeared polishing his monocle. "Not much of a man are we, non?" He was insulting my manliness! I could not stand for this! Quickly regaining my footing, I stalked over to my rather small opponent.

"I am MUCH more of a man than you!" I declared with a jab to his chest to emphasize my point.

"Are you now?" Monster Sol, or whatever he called himself, said doubtfully. "What man can't even protect his younger sister?"

I froze at the mention of Lisanna.

"What are you talking about?" I said, slightly nervous now. I took a step away from the younger man.

"What I mean is," he began, replacing his monocle over his right eye, "is what kind of a man can't even protect his sister from his alcoholic father?"

I could feel the blood drain from my face at the mention of this. 2 years ago, my family fell apart. My eldest sister, Mirajane was still getting her degree in teaching. My mother, long dead from a mugging incident. It was only my sister and I, living with my father at the time.

"Every night he would go out drinking oui?" Sol continued. "And every night, when he returned home, you would stand between him and your sister."

I remembered it well, only a couple years ago….

-Flashback-

"ELFMAN," he roared, throwing a chair into the corner, "MOVE YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING ASS, AND LET ME SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER."

"No dad! You're drunk," I screamed back. "Go to sleep, you can talk to her when you're sober!"

"Elf-bro," Lisanna whispered, "I'm scared."

I could feel her trembling as she clung to my back.

"Go to your room, Lisanna," I said comfortingly, "I'll deal with Dad, you just try to sleep."

I heard her scamper off into the depths of this filthy house. Never taking my eyes off my shit-faced father, i slowly approached him with raised hands.

"It's ok Dad, I don't want to fight," I said, slightly shakily. Why can't I be braver! Real men don't fear anything!

My Dad growled and lunged for me. I jumped backwards, out of the way.

"You good for nothing punk! You children belong to me, if I say I want her dress YOU WILL GIVE ME THE FUCKING DRESS," He proclaimed.

The dress in question was Lisanna's favorite, Sunday dress. It was lavender in color, and made of fine silk. With lace at the collar and hem, it was one of the last things mother had left for us before she died. My scum bag father wanted to sell it for beer money.

"You know how much that dress means to Lisanna!" I yelled in outrage, "sell something of your own to feed your disgusting habit!"

Eyes clouded in rage, he snatched a beer bottle from the counter and hurled it at my head. I ducked out of the way, easily avoiding his clumsy attempts at injuring me. But behind me, I heard a high-pitched voice cry out after being struck with the bottle.

"Lisanna!" I screamed, horrified. She was bleeding from the cut on her head, it was obvious that would get a concussion from the force of the blow. I bent down to help her, and stiffened when I heard my father approaching us. However, he simply walked past us, into the house, only to reemerge minutes later holding the dress. Without a word, he put on his coat and left. That would be the last time I'd ever see him.

His last words to me, before he walked out that door were, "You need to be a man now, if you cannot, you will never succeed in protecting those you love."

-End of Flashback-

"Your sister was taken to the hospital for 3 weeks, and when she was discharged, you were both put into child services. It wasn't until your eldest sister returned that you two lived together once more," Sol finished.

"Why, why do you know all this?" I cried, clutching my head in agony at the emotions that tore through it.

"Because,_ mon stupid ami_," he leered down at me, "_I was the one who requested your father sell me the dress in the first place._"

I lowered myself to my knees and screamed at the ground. _This man_ had been responsible for my father's betrayal! _This man_ was responsible for Lisanna and I being separated for a year! And _this man_ was the reason our family was slowly falling apart. I glared up at him, my eyes narrowed into slits. The world seemed to have taken on a slight scarlet hue, as all the buildings and street lights faded away, until all I could see was Sol. With a yell, I struck him. One blow to the gut was all it took to knock him unconscious. I could see his eyes roll back into his head, and, almost as if in slow motion, his monocle fell to the ground and broke. I stared at the glass, not hearing it break. The only sound that could reach my ears was my own heart, pumping furiously. I yelled again and kicked him viciously.

"This is for Lisanna!" A kick, "For the dress that Mama painstakingly made for her!" Another kick.

"For Mira-sis, who had to take care of us on only her teacher's salary!" I kicked him again.

"And for Papa, who you goaded into madness!" I kicked him one last time, sending his motionless body tumbling down the hill. Utterly exhausted, I sat on the stoop next to the flower pot, and cried.

'What a man I am,' I thought bitterly to myself. 'Sitting here alone and crying.'

And though I was alone, I felt much lighter, as if some part of the world had settled into place.

'I finally made avenged Lisanna,' I thought to myself, this idea taking a weight off my shoulders. 'Now, I will find my father, and forgive him.'

With this thought in mind, I ducked into a side alley and made my way home.

'Don't worry Lisanna, Mira-sis, now our house has a man!'


	8. Chapter 8

Gray's POV

I looked down at the motionless body at my feet. Totomaru's black and white colored blocked hair was matted with sweat. Natsu had really done a number on him before I intervened.

"You look like hell, didja know that?" I remarked snidely.

"I never would have guessed," he panted. "Do I look like I've been hit by a train? 'Cause that's what it feels like."

"Natsu will do that to ya, he's always running around. You should see how much he eats," I joked, with a grin on his face.

"Don't have me imagine that horror," he laughed tiredly.

"You should probably get home," my humorous facade fading, I looked down at this beaten man with sympathy, "it can't be good for you to be out like this. And go see someone about your nose. It looks broken."

"I guess your right," he grunted, pushing himself up off the ground. I could hear his joints creaking and crackling as he got into an upright position. I have to say, he looked like a mess. With his nose angles suspiciously to the left, his entire body covered in dirt and scrapes, and his right eye pinched closed, he looked like he had been hit by a car.

I offered my hand and helped him to his feet,"you better get out of here before I change my mind," I joked, punching his arm lightly.

"I suppose I should," he said, wincing ever so slightly. "Tell Romeo and Macao I say hi."

I watched silently as the cousin of my favorite teacher walked away. Turning back to face the hill, I could still see Natsu's running figure in the distance. Then, turning towards the alleyway Totomaru had appeared from. I took a short cut up to Phantom.

'Natsu you idiot, you'll never find the way to that school,' I thought with a grin. Natsu was always running off, without giving anything any thought. That coupled with his explosive temper had earned him the good-natured nickname of "hothead".

'Well if I get there before him, then maybe I'll be Lucy's hero!' I felt a lightly dreamy expression coming into my face, though I would loath to tell anyone (especially Loke!) I had had a thing for the bubbly blonde ever since she walked in on the first day. Having art AND history with her, my two favorite classes, had only helped reinforce those positive feelings. So lost was I in these day dreams, that I almost ran into a woman carrying an umbrella.

"Oh! Pardon me ma'am, I wasn't looking where I was going!" I apologized profusely.

"It is not trouble to Juvia! no trouble at all," she said.

I was slightly surprised to find that, though she was dressed rather maturely, this girl looked to be about my age.

"May Juvia ask where you are going?" She inquired monotonously, flicking one of her blue curls and sending little droplets of water flying my way. One of them landed in my eye, causing me to wince.

"Oh! Juvia is sorry! The water always sticks to Juvia, it ruins many of her coats," she half explained while reaching into her pocket for something. "Juvia always carries around a towel for the drops. Drip, drip, drop."

She stretched her hand out, offering me the small white washcloth. I used it to wipe my face, the. Seeing her hand was still still under my nose, I gave it back to her.

"Thank you," I said, "and I'm sorry for almost running into you."

"It is not a problem for Juvia," she said with a small smile, the first sign of emotion she has shown thus far. "May I ask where you are running to so hurriedly?"

I sighed and started to walk, motioning for her to join me. She obliged, without assaying anything. A soft tapping sound alerted me to the fact that she was using her umbrella as a walking stick. I looked up, and saw the sky was clear and blue, with only a few puffy clouds floating on it.

"I'm going to go find a friend of mine," I explained. "I was told that some people were harassing her, and took them to their school for whatever reason."

"Oh," Juvia said, was that a tremor I heard in her voice? "Could this school be Our Phantom Lord Preparatory School?"

I looked over at her in surprise.

"Yes, it is," I said finally, wondering why her guess was so spot on.

"And is this girl Lucy?" Was her follow up question.

I stopped walking entirely now, causing her to end up a few steps in front of me. She looked back, a shadow of astonishment flickering across her pale features.

"Why, do you no this," I could feel most getting angrier by the second. What does this girl have to do with Lucy's kidnapping? Is she an accomplice?

"Ah, headmaster Jose told Juvia's friends that a girl named Lucy must be brought to his office. When I last saw, Gajeel and the others had apprehended her and the little writer, Levy," she explained.

I grabbed her roughly by the wrist as I walked quickly, missing the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"You are taking me there, right now. I MUST save Lucy!" I ordered.

Her face quickly morphed into a frown, and I thought I just barely heard her utter the words, "love rival" before stopping. I brushed this off as simply my ears play tricks in me, before rounding on her.

"Come on! Take me to your school!" I demanded.

"Juvia cannot do this," she said slowly.

"Why not!" I screamed in desperation.

"Juvia does not even know your name. Juvia cannot take you to her school, you are from Fairy Tail, that is why you are friends with Lucy. Fairy Tail students must never come to Phantom Lord," she explained.

I calmed down slightly, realizing that I hadn't, in fact, introduced myself to the young woman. I frowned slightly, becoming aware of how barbaric my actions must have seems to this near stranger.

"My fault, I'm sorry, my name is Gray. Gray Fullbuster," I said while offering my hand out to her.

"I am Juvia, Juvia Lockser," she said, shaking my hand warmly.

I smiled, "now having introduced myself, can you take me to where Lucy is?" I requested.

Juvia seemed to scowl at this.

"Juvia cannot, Fairy Tail students are not welcomed at Juvia's school," she crossed her arms and looked across the street, towards the line of houses standing there.

"Please Juvia! I have to help my friend!" I pleaded, casting my arms out despondently.

Juvia looked over slightly, before huffing and saying, "Juvia cannot! Juvia's classmates hate Fairy Tail! And Juvia does not wish for harm to com to Gray!" She yelled, flinging her arms down and suddenly turning to look at me hopelessly. I was so surprised by this sudden outburst of emotion, that I tripped over a crack in the side walk and fell.

I winced as pain spread through my hind quarters. Feeling a shadow over me, I looked up to a see a blue silhouette. Juvia was standing over me, a worried expression on her face, as she bent over to help me up.

"I-I apologize Gray, Juvia did not wish to make you fall," she said humbly.

"It's perfectly alright," I said with a sigh, brushing some if my dark hair out of my face. "Hey, Juvia how 'bout we to get some coffee or something?" This question also surprised me, seeing how I never actually meant to say it.

But the look Juvia gave me, one filled with our delight warmed me for some reason.

'I can't take it back now, might as well,' I decided. Offering her my arm, which she gladly took, we walked back down the gentle incline, towards some coffee shop somewhere, simply enjoying each other's company.

'Lets Natsu help Lucy, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. You better not screw up flame brain!'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lucy's POV

The inside was just as dark as the outside. With tall, arching ceilings, steel lockers, and coal black walls, Phantom Lord gave the impression of a church. A large, eye of god stained glass window at the end of the main hall only contributed to the over all feeling of the school.

'I suppose it is a religious school,' I thought to myself as we walked down the narrow hall. 'God, they got so quiet.'

And it was true, with the exception of Aria holding the door for me, the two haven't acknowledged my existence at all. Looking around for possible escape routes, I saw none. All of the classrooms were locked, not that that would do any good. The windows appeared to be welded shut.

'That has got to be a fire hazard.'

Gajeel was walking about 3 yards in front of me. I gave him an ample amount of room so as to not walk into him again. I can see that his long, spiky black hair went almost to his knees. I also noticed that his clothing was entirely made of black and spikes. What can you expect from a guy with rivets in his face? To keep from screaming in frustration, I decided to focus on the sound of our echoing footsteps bouncing off the unforgiving walls. Three pairs, each walking at their own pace. I let out a silent breath and felt myself calming down. With my head now a little more clear, I again looked around for an escape route. Up ahead, I saw Gajeel round a corner. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head.

I sled up my pace, the slow methodic steps now more quickly tempered, as of to catch up with him. But in reality, as soon as I had also turned the corner, I pressed my back to the wall and stopped. Gajeel continued walking, having not looked at me since we entered the building, I didn't figure he would notice anyway. I could hear Aria coming from around the corner. Half jogging to catch up with us. Not daring to peek around for fear he may see me, I relied solely on my intuition to tell me where he was.

Listening closely, I could hear him drawing nearer and nearer until, 'Now!'

"LUCYYYYYY KICK," I cried out, leaping around the corner with the intention of driving my foot into his abdomen. To my surprise and horror though, he caught my foot right as it was about to land. With the his one uncovered eye, he glared down at me, menacingly. I never noticed how scary he could be when he wasn't crying. Wordlessly, he pulled my leg, causing me to wobble. My other leg was unceremoniously swept from underneath me and my head hit the floor with a hollow thud.

My eyesight grew fuzzy and I heard a dull throbbing enter my skull as tears slipped through my eyelids.

"That's what ya get for not playing nice, bitch," Gajeel growled, unimpressed.

I felt a gritty texture on my cheek, and realized he was stepping on me.

"I already warned you, now you gotta pay, gihi" he said, with slightly more glee than I was comfortable with.

With my eyes still clenched shut, I brought my hands up to my head just above my ears. The throbbing had only intensified, making it feel as though somebody was filling my brain with air, like a balloon. I could only hope it wouldn't pop.

I felt Aria wordlessly helping me to my feet. Seeing as I couldn't remove my hands from my head, for fear of it exploding, he lifted me up, bridal style, and placed me on my feet. I could feel cold wetness from his tear soaked handkerchief seeping through my shirt.

Gritting my teeth, I attempted to take a step forward, only to be thrown back by a sharp pain connecting right above my right cheekbone.

Letting out a sound that was somewhere between a pained gasp and a shriek, I fell roughly back to the ground. The throbbing in my head was accompanied my the pulsating and stinging pain in my soon-to-be black eye. At this point I couldn't even move. My shoulders shook, as I wept silently. Part fear, part pain, and part humiliation.

'My father is letting this happen, no, my father is ORDERING this to happen!' I raged internally. 'I will never forgive him! For as long as I live I. WILL. NEVER. FORGIVE HIM.'

"NEVER," I cried out, not realizing I had spoken out loud.

"What the fuck are you going on about now bitch?" Gajeel asked incredulously. "Have you not had enough yet? Cause I'd be happy to give you some more gihihihi."

He approached me menacingly as I cowered in fear. I saw him draw his foot back from the corner of my eye as I tensed up in anticipation of the blow. But it never came.

"Gajeel, that is no was to treat a student recruit," a suave voice intoned. "Especially not Miss Heartphilia.

Groggily, I looked up to see a a pointy faced man, with dark slicked back hair and a large robe on.

"Hello my dear, I am Principal José, but you may call me 'my lord'," he said with a smile, offering his hand to help me up. I reluctantly took it and staggered to my feet. Feeling the room spinning, I almost crashed into a locker when Gajeel caught me. I froze as I felt the cold metal rivets on his arms meet my skin, making goosebumps erupt along my limbs. I tried to move away from him and almost fell, prompting him to hold me tighter. So tight in fact, that I let out a soft hiss of pain. Unfortunately, none of the "air"'in my head was let out, and the pounding was steadily growing worse.

Noticing my discomfort, José, or "The Lord" as he asked to be referred to, frowned. Upon seeing my black eye, he grew extremely agitated.

"Gajeel! Was is THIS," he demanded, shoving his finger in my face.

"That's Lucy," he replied dumbly.

"I mean THIS. BLACK. EYE," he clarified, punctuating every word with a jab in my direction. "Do you know what will happen when her father sees this?! We will lose all the funding he promised us! He may not even admit her into the school! We need those funds, ever since Fairy Tail High started scoring better on the national exams, we have been receiving less funding to them! We need her father's money!" He ended his rant panting, eyes darting about crazily.

"Bring her to the nurse, and Aria, go ask my secretary for some makeup. Maybe we can cover this," He ordered.

"And you," he said, wheeling back around to face me, "you will not breathe a word of this to your father, or some very bad things may happen to you. Understand?"

I looked up at him, then to Gajeel to grinned menacingly at me and tightened his grip. Gulping I looked back down at Principal José, some of my blonde hair falling into my eyes. Brushing it back kindly, he inquired, "well?"

Sighing, I said, "yes sir."

A stinging slap traveled across my face as I now stared at the locker in shock.

"That would be _yes_ _my_ _lord_ you sniveling whelp," he hissed at me. Straightening up, he began to walk back in our original direction.

"Bring her," he called back over his shoulder. I hung limply as Gajeel dragged me through the halls of this dark, unholy school.

'Dear Mama, Papa put me through all this, why did he do this to me? I can feel myself slipping, Mama. I don't think I'll be awake too much longer. I'll see you in my dreams."

I gently fell unconscious, as a single tear ran down my battered cheek, falling, to the tiled floor below.


	10. Author's Note

Hi guys, I'm going to be honest, I was planning in abandoning this fic. In fact, I was contemplating writing a note like this to let y'all know I wouldn't be updating.

Those of you who have been with me from the beginning know that I would update every day, sometimes twice a day. That's because it was during a break of mine. I put off writing to this break, but I didn't have the same drive as before.

I was watching the anime and getting ideas faster than I could write. I've had the battle of fairy tail arc planned out for a few weeks now, but nothing in between! I'll definitely have the Loke arc (if I continue), but since Erza is very different here than in the anime or manga, I'm not sure if I should include her arc at all.

the reason I'm trolling you this and not that I'm abandoning the story, is because I got a review! My second review on this story. My third review ever! The ending to the last chapter, I hated it. I thought it was forced and sudden. But I still got a review for it! You don't know how uplifting this is for me. It made me take a step back, and reevaluate my decision.

I'm still not sure if I will be continuing this story, but of you guys tell me you want me to continue, I'll find the time. Reviews, PMs, the works. Give me your thoughts and ideas, and I'll do my best to make you all happy!

With love,

Luluw5


	11. Chapter 10

Levy's POV

"Ok, so is everyone clear with the plan?" I looked up from my intricate notes to confirm the nods I was getting from Cana and Erza. I brushed a piece of my wavy blue hair out of my face, before removing my orange reading glasses and straightening out of my crouch, paper in hand.

"Erza, go get us something to fight with, pipe, cord, bottles, anything you can hit or detain someone with." The redhead nodded almost imperceptibly before dashing off.

I returned to my notes, studying the diagrams and charts that I had found of the school. We don't know what they want with Lucy, our only guess is that they are somehow after her family's money or status. That low-life headmaster will probably want to keep an eye on her, keep her as close as possible. I scribbled a few more notes before looking up to meet Cana's gaze.

"So we think she's here?" She asked, jabbing a clearly marked section of the diagram with a perfectly manicured finger.

"Yeah, I'm thinking Headmaster José would want to keep an eye on her, so his office would be the most logical place," I explained.

"Why is it in the basement?" She asked.

"No clue, just, no idea," I said hurriedly. It did seem a bit strange for his office to be so out of the way, "but the guided tour I found on the school's website said it was there, so that's where we're gonna look."

Glancing up at the large, gray buildings, I couldn't help but think how horrid they looked. All that metal, and those bleak colors. It didn't seem like an enjoyable place to spend most of your day.

"Alright," she said carefully before pulling out a nail file and working at her French tips, "but it seems a bit odd for it to be so isolated. Wouldn't the headmaster want to be in the center of the action, so her can watch over all the students?"

"I would think so, yes," I agreed, "but this is how it is. Anyway, do you know what you have to do?"

"Totally, we just need Natsu to show up," she recited, "and you're sure he's coming?"

"Oh yeah," I assured her, a slight grin on my face, "Lucy gave him chili at lunch the other day, right now he would die for her."

"God Natsu," she huffed, "you're so weird."

Shaking her head in an exasperated manner, Cana set down her nail file and got a bottle of whiskey out of her purse.

"Where do you get that? And how does it fit in that little purse?" I asked, astonished.

"My dad goes drinking a lot with his sailor buddies, always remembers to bring some back for his little girl," she responded with a cheeky wink.

"Yeah but, you aren't of age, he could get in big trouble! You too if you're not careful, " I said, my eyebrows scrunching in concern.

Cana threw her head back and laughed, her bare shoulders shaking with glee.

"Have you SEEN my dad? No one would even try to mess with him!"

'Her father...' I glanced over at the dark haired beauty and tried to remember all I knew about her. She grew up a bastard child without parents, her mother dying when she was young and her father not sticking around to see her born. Had been in a foster home until she was thirteen, then her foster parents decided she wasn't cute any more and didn't want her. Cana lived on the streets for a year until she settled in Magnolia, attending our school as a charity case. And after living with Evergreen for a couple of months, and getting hooked on the "good life", she found her dad, and went to live with him. But who was he? Never showed up to any school meetings, Cana's father was always away on business at the time.

'Well one thing's for sure,' I thought to myself, 'sometimes being friends with Fried comes in handy.'

"You've seen my dad right?" Cana asked me directly this time.

"Uhhhh," was my brilliant response.

"You must've!" She exclaimed, "I've seen you go to gym, and he's the only teacher."

"Wait, what?!" I burst out. Gildarts was her father? Somewhere in the back of my mind that made sense, Cana Clive and Gildarts Clive. Not the most common last name, but no one called Mr. Gildarts by his last name anyway. He always had a meeting with the board of physical education on parents days, and it also explained why he always let Cana choose what they did during gym. She really likes dodgeball.

"And here I thought he was just nice to you cause you have tits," I muttered.

"Ew," she said wrinkling her nose, "that's disgus-"

She didn't get to finish that thought because a very pissed pinkette had just smashed into the front gates of the school.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," ouch, that must've hurt.

"Natsu!" Three voices cried out. I turned in surprise to see Erza, standing with an armload of wooden planks, pipes, a ball of twice, and several rags. How long had she been there?

"GODDAMN IT THAT HURT," he howled, clutching his head and curling into a loose fetal position.

"It's about time you got here, "I grumbled, as Cana went to see if he was alright.

"How the hell did you get here before me?" He demanded.

"I didn't take the scenic route," I dead-panned.

He responded with some unintelligible rumbling.

"Why are these two here!" He asked, looking up.

"They're here to help rescue Lucy," I filled him in on everything that we had planned.

Once I was finished, he looked over at Cana, who was nervously fiddling with her hair, and Erza, who was adjusting her bunny ears, and smiled.

"Thanks for helping us out, friends," he grinned at them, and offered his hand. Cana shook it heartily, while Erza was slightly more timid. Was that a hint of a blush I saw when they joined hands? I filed that away for a later date, it was time to address the problem at hand.

"So, let's get started."


	12. Chapter 11

Lucy's POV

Dark. Throbbing, with tinges of red as I came to. My eyes decided to crack through no will of my own. I sincerely wish they didn't, the radiance that followed sent spears of pain stabbing into my obvious concussion.

"Fucking shit..." I muttered as I screwed my eyes back together. Ah, that was slightly better.

"Oh goodness, you're awake!" A flighty voice sounded near my feet.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent reply.

"Well you've been asleep for 30 minutes. You fell down the stairs y'know!" She sounded like a British nanny, all that chirping wasn't helping my head one bit.

"Water..." I groaned, my throat was full of cotton balls I swear, and I kept nearly choking on my tongue as my body looked for something to swallow.

"Of course! Right away!" Was her disgustingly energetic reply.

Now that I was almost fully awake, I decided to try and open my eyes again. The immediate glare that seared my retinas informed me that that was a shit decision.

"Gihi..." A soft chuckle off to the side. I've only encountered one person who laughs like that, and he's the asshole that put me in here. My body tensed up as a natural reaction to my assailant.

"What's the matter, bitch?" He started speaking to me. I could just imagine the hateful grin adorning his pierced face, "too awed by my beauty to open your eyes?"

The fuck? This is a dude right? Does he seriously consider himself "beautiful"?

"The fuck?" I said out loud, incredulously.

"Don't mind me," he muttered, "just saying everything that pops into my head."

Silence after that. He seemed annoyed but in sure as hell don't care as to why. If anything, I should be annoyed! He gave me a concussion!

I tried to open my eyes again. It was unpleasant, but I could bear with it. I grimaced as I tried to prop myself up in a sitting position. No dice, my elbow immediately buckled, causing the entire cot to shake.

"Holy shit!" Gajeel exclaimed from the small wooden chair directly at my bedside. He looked almost comical, he was so big in it.

"Be careful, you hit your head pretty hard." He said as he leaned over me.

"And who's goddamn fault would that be?" I spat, who does he think he is, pretending to care about me?

"Yours, my clumsy little transfer student," he said with sickening innocence, "after all, you fell down the stairs."

"What!?" I exclaimed, "you hit me and threw me to the ground you son of a bitch!"

If I could get up I swear I would be slamming his thick skull into the ground.

"Wow you must have fallen harder than we thought," he replied with a small grin on his face, "after all, both Aria AND I saw you take the fall."

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT. WHEN MY FATHER FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS-"

"Here's your water dear," the nurse reentered from a door on the left side of my room. She handed me a small gray mug and helped me sit up to drink. I simply glared at Gajeel while she tended to various things around my bedside. Gajeel just sat there smugly, his arms crossed as he watched me fume in silence.

"Where am I?" I finally said.

"Oh, you're in the infirmary my dear," the nurse replied kindly, "Our Kind Lord José had Gajeel bring you here so I could make sure you were ok. Let me tell you, it takes a special kind of person to get a black eye from slipping," she finished warmly.

I simply sat there for a second, dumbfounded.

'Was that... an insult?' I pondered, 'it seemed so kind...'

"You're heavy ya know that?" Gajeel said lazily from my other side.

"WHAT?!" I screeched. First he knocks me out cold, and then he has the nerve to comment on my weight? Who the hell does this guy think he is?!

"I guess it's all in your jugs, huh?" He stated nonchalantly, staring a them curiously,

I simply sat there with my jaw hanging open. Never before had a guy so blatantly insulted and objectified me. And he didn't even seem especially pervy, as if he was talking to himself.

I didn't have enough time to think all that of course.

"HENTAIIIIIII PERVERT STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DISGUSTING JERK!" I through my mug at him in self defense, he was like an animal I swear!

He just sat there with a blank look on his face, obviously not amused. Well neither was I! Though seeing the water drip down his exhausted face was slightly gratifying.

"You're really stupid," he said monotonously. Suddenly, I remembered something. A sly smile spread to my face as he got a napkin to clean up the water I had flung on him.

"The you like smart girls don't you?" I said deviously. "Smart, goofy, blue-haired girls right?"

He visibly tensed, haha that got his attention! As he turned to face me fully, I noticed his eyes narrowed into slits, reminding me vaguely of a snake. Seeing how he wasn't responding, I decided to continue.

"Say, Totomaru and Sol never got back did they? I wonder where they are... I wonder where LEVY is!" I said dramatically, fake concern on my face. Of course Levy had gotten away from those blunder heads, she was smarter than the two of them out together!

Though Gajeel may not have realized that, as his face paled slightly at whatever thoughts were running through his mind,

Taking note of his concern, I decided now was the time to figure out how him and Levy were connected.

"Why do you care anyway?" I asked flat out.

He was obviously startled by my bluntness, because he kind of stared at me for a moment, processing the question.

"None of your business, you Fairly slut," he snapped.

"Fine then," I sighed, "I just hope she's ok wherever she is, and not lost, beaten, hurting, or still being hurt by those incompetent lackeys of yours."

I leaned back in mock distress, closing my eyes daintily as to give the impression that the images were too much for me to handle.

Apparently he couldn't handle them either, because he started fidgeting and twitching, before spontaneously getting up and stalking to the door.

"That was quite good deary!" The nurse quipped, I was slightly startled to find that she had been observing the entire exchange. "You could bring a lot of talent to our drama section!"

I frowned at this, "with all due respect, I have no intention of joining your school, ma'am."

"Is that so?" A slightly more suave voice pitched in, "then we will have to discuss this thoroughly."

My mind froze as the voice I had been dreading to hear met my ears, I turned to the door Gajeel had recently stormed out of, an saw the last person I wished to be in the presence of at this time.

"Daddy?!"


	13. Awkward Bonus Material

*****_Bonus Chapter_*****

**Because, my dear readers, parts of this occurred in the anime and not in the manga, but it was so funny I just had to put it in somewhere! Well here it is, a Fairy Tail Highschool bonus chapter!**

(3 days before Phantom Lord incident)

BOOM! The slam of thunder rumbled the panes of glass on Miss Mira's classroom. Everyone was talking excitedly about the possibility of going home early do to potential flood warning.

"Ooh look how much it's raining! I betcha we'll get to leave soon!" Natsu said excitedly, pushing his face against the glass.

"Maybe if we throw you outside, it'll cool your head off a lil," Gray joked, tweaking a bit of Natsu's abnormally pink hair and pretending to get "burned" by it.

"Why you," Natsu growled as he leapt at Gray. A few curses were thrown and a lot of dust was kicked up as the two scuffled near the back of the room. Their antics were ignored, however, due to the fact that the rest of the class was well used to the strange behavior.

"Mmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh," Levy groaned with her head buried in her arms on her desk.

"How am I supposed to get hoooooooooome?" She whined, picking her head up. "The flood warning says we can't cross the central canal! But my house is on the other side of town." She finished by collapsing back onto her desk with a thud.

"Well that's easy, you can just sleep at my house!" Lucy said with a perky grin. Levy looked up and smiled gratefully, before lowering her head again.

"What's wrong, Levy? You seem down," Lucy asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, I'm just a bit tired," Levy replied heavily.

"Well," Lucy started with a mischievous grin, "I'll just have to wake you up!"

"Wha?" Was all Levy had time to say before she was tackled out of her chair and onto the floor.

"Tickle tickle," Lucy grinned as she began poking and tickling her friend into hysterical laughter.

"S-stop *wheeze* Lu-Lucy *giggle* please stop!" Levy managed to get out through howls of laughter.

"Woah, some nice girl-on-girl action!" Someone said from behind the two. Lucy straightened up immediately to find the pervert.

"Thank you!" Levy gasped as she was released from her tickle torture.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

The red head froze momentarily, stunned.

"Y-you mean you don't know me?" He stuttered out. "I'm in most if your classes with you..."

"Well that's nice," Lucy said flatly, "but that doesn't give you the right to creep on us!"

"Lucy it's ok," Levy said, now fully recovered, "that's just Loke, don't mind him."

"Don't mind me, what's that supposed to-" his angry protest was cut off by a shadow appearing over Loke's shoulder.

"Erza?" Levy began, "what are you doing-" Levy too was silenced by the quiet rage aura that was coming off of the second red head.

Lucy audibly gulped, having never really spoken to the supposed slut, she was merely hoping that glare wasn't directed at her.

"Loke...," a soft yet firm voice said.

Loke slowly turned around, an awkward smile frozen on his face.

"Y-yes E-Erza?" He responded.

"You never called me back...," she could really pull off that quiet scary act!

"W-well you see, th-there's a perfectly good..." He simply trailed off catching the angry gleam in the pissed off girl's eye.

"Hey hey, nome of that now!" Yet another voice broke in.

The second member of Evergreen's posse sauntered over.

"Loke, if you wanted to see some girl on girl all you had to do was ask," Cana said flirtatiously, twirling a strand of her hair with one hand while gripping a bottle of brandy with another.

"Well then," Loke said with a suddenly confident smirk.

"But not now," Cana cut in, dismissing him with a flip of her free hand.

"What why-"

"Right now," the busty brunette continued, "I'm going to do a card reading for the girls!"

Lucy and Levy looked at each other warily, not sure what to make of this behavior.

"Girls," Miss Mira said from the front of the classroom, "you must be inclusive. Cana if you're reading cards offer it to everyone in the class."

"Fine," Cana huffed, "DOES ANYONE WANT ME TO READ THEIR CARD?"

That yell was accompanied by a sweet smile to the girls along with a monstrous glare at the boys. In the end, only Lucy, Levy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna stayed to have their cards read.

"Alright," Cana said, "let's start. Who shall go first?"

"I'll do it," Gray volunteered. Cana brought out a stack of tarot cards from her hand bag.

"Cut the deck," she instructed.

"What?" Gray responded dumbly.

"She means split the cards in half," Levy interjected.

"Thank you," Cana said graciously. "Now cut the deck."

Gray complied and split the deck, then Cana reunited the cards once again.

"Well what was the point of that," Gray muttered.

"Just to give it a personal touch," Cana replied.

Now then, pick your cards."

Gray flipped four cards. One had a lady dressed in black robes, facing to the side hieroglyphic style. The next had a white swan in a small lake, hiding its beak under its wing. The third was a set of broken scales, and the fourth, and inverted fountain.

"I see," Cana said, furrowing her brow. She took a swig of her brandy before continuing.

"This sequence of cards symbolizes a meeting of fate," she interpreted.

"You will meet a woman," she said referring to the first card, "and some kind of balance, will be disrupted," she placed a finger on the third card, "and this last one could either mean bad luck, or a good event happening."

"How's that?" Gray queried, examining the card.

"Water can symbolize both happiness and sadness," Cana explained, "but since it's inverted, it will bring about the opposite."

"So Gray is going to meet a bad water lady who will disrupt something?" Natsu summed up.

"I suppose that could be one way to interpret it," Cana muttered, slightly annoyed.

"Well that's just bull," Gray exclaimed. "And what about the second card, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you see," Cana began, but before she could finish, all the lights in the room went off.

"AHHHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE" the wails of the girls (and some of the guys) filled the room. Once the screeching stopped, Miss Mira said, "ok children, we appear to have lost electricity. In accordance to the school's storm policy, we're going to send you all home."

A gleeful chorus filled the room as the students nearly trampled each other to escape.

"Well I guess that's it for today," Cana decided, as she put her cards away.

"Wait a second wha-" Gray didn't get to finish his sentence as he was being pulled away by Natsu.

"CMON GRAY LETS HAVE A SLEEP OVER," the over eager fireball insisted.

"Ouch geez OK," Gray exclaimed as he was being roughly pulled away.

"I guess we have to leave now," Lisanna pouted.

"Yeah, and I wanted my cards read too?" Levy huffed.

"Cana, how will we get back to Evergreen's?" Erza whispered.

"I'm not sure," she mused, "since she isn't here today, her chauffeur won't pick us up. And we aren't allowed on bridges..." She trailed off, unable to come up with a solution to this dilemma.

"You can all stay over at my place!" Lucy decided. The blonde clapped her hands together excitedly at the prospect of having a nice sleep over with popcorn and movies and makeovers!

"That sounds great, Lucy!" Levy exploded.

"I've always wanted to sleep over who you guys!" Lisanna admitted.

"It's fine by me, Lisanna," Mirajane said from the front of the room, "I'll tell Elfman where you went."

"Thank you Mira-sis!" The younger girl smiled brightly.

"That sounds great Lucy, are you sure you can house us all?" Cana inquired.

"It won't be a problem, my house is plenty big enough," Lucy replied with a warm smile.

Cana looked at Erza for her opinion, Erza responded with only a small smile and a nod.

"Let's do this!"


End file.
